Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 7 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 81 }{ 9 } $
$ = 1 - 7 \times 10 + 9 $ $ = 1 - 70 + 9 $ $ = -69 + 9 $ $ = -60 $